SkyShorts Season 2
by Kittyjen781
Summary: The second series of SkyShorts. Sky and his friends are vacationing at South Paradise Island. However, when an accident occurs and they get stranded on a deserted island, can they escape the isle and get back home?
1. Ep 1: Vacation Time! Part 1

**Ep. 1: Vacation Time! Part 1**

* * *

**Hey everybody! Well, here it is! The second installment of 'SkyShorts'!**

**Now, before I get this first episode started, I'd like to say a few things first.**

* * *

**-First off, on June 2, 2013, I was watching one of Sky's videos, the one where he plays 'The Bridges' with Jerome, CaptainSparklez, and Bashur. During the video, Sky mentioned that fans or recruits from his Sky Army have been watching other people's Minecraft videos and posting comments referring to whenever the commentator said a certain word. Like if the person were to say 'gold', the fans or recruits would post in the comments, correcting them by saying 'butter'. Now, I may not be a Sky Army recruit, but I am a huge fan of him. Sky stated in the video that this was rude and the commentators were getting flamed. And I agree with him. Correcting someone by posting something in the comments is just plain mean. Everyone has their unique way of saying words, so they don't deserved to be corrected. So, I'm writing this because I want to help him out a bit. The point here is; don't correct someone if they say something different. Let them say what they want to say. Plus, they put a lot of hard work into their video. It's just rude. Make sure to share this message to anyone else you know or you may know who is posting comments refer to someone's way of speaking words. Thank you!**

* * *

**-Second off, for a certain two reviewers, the creators of Crystal and Rex, this message goes out to you both.  
-CrysNinjaOfWater: Your OC will no longer be with Rex. Crystal and Rex will remain just as friends. I've made up my mind now, and I'm going with what I think.  
-Awesomeking13: I'm sorry, but CrysNinjaOfWater wasn't happy with her OC being with your OC. I know you'll be disappointed, but your OC and her OC will be good friends. Isn't that enough? Anyway, I hope you understand.**

* * *

-And finally, here's a list of characters that will appear in 'SkyShorts Season 2'.  
**(Protagonists) **  
-Sky  
-Dawn  
-Butter  
-Butter Golem  
-Jerome  
-HuskyMudkipz  
-Ssundee  
-Kermit **(uninvited guest)**  
-Deadlox  
-Bodil  
-TrueMU  
-Kitty  
-Crystal  
-Rex  
-CaptainSparklez **(Set to appear in later chapter)**  
-Bashur **(Set to appear in later chapter)**

**(Antagonist)**  
-Herobrine** (Set to appear in later chapter)**

**-Anyway, with those things out of the way, let's begin!**

* * *

(On the 3rd of June, summer had just begun. The blocky sun is seen rising over the horizon, decorating the landscape of GeoCity and all of Minecraftia in its bright, warming sunlight. At a certain neighborhood known as 'Blossom Bridge', at a certain couple's house, Sky and Dawn are seen packing their car with items and objects for their summer trip. They are going with all their friends to South Paradise Island for the entire summer. Sky is currently seen packing a couple of towels when Butter hops into the trunk with a chew toy in his mouth, his tail eagerly wagging with excitement).

-Sky: Aw, you're excited to go on vacation with us, huh?

(Butter nods his head quickly).

-Sky: Well, I'm excited, too. But it's going to be a long drive to South Paradise Island. You sure you don't need to use the restroom?

(Butter shakes his head up and down).

-Sky: Okay, then.

(Sky grabs the handles to the trunk and closes it. Dawn is seen walking out of the house with a bag full of supplies. She places it in the back seat of the car when she looks up and sees the Butter Golem trudging his way towards Sky. She runs around the car towards her husband).

-Dawn: Sky, what is Butter Golem doing here?

-Sky: I'm bringing him with us.

-Dawn: Why?

-Sky: So he can protect us and everybody else from the mobs when it's nighttime.

-Dawn: But, we're going to be sleeping in the hotel.

-Sky: Well, he can protect any night-walkers from zombies.

-Dawn: But how are we going to bring him with us? We can't fit him in the car.

(Sky scratched his head in deep thought. Then, he turns towards the car. The vehicle that he and Dawn own is a red compact Jeep Wrangler with great mileage, a speed of 230 miles per hour, and can easily carry anything as heavy as 40 anvils. Sky looks over to the garage. Next to it is bundles of ropes. An idea pops into Sky's head).

-Sky: I've got it!

(Moments later, Sky is seen tying the last of the rope to the interior of the car. The Butter Golem is seen on top of the car's top, looking around while the rest of his body is tied up in ropes. Sky steps out of the car and checks on the golem).

-Sky: Hey buddy, you comfortable?

(The golem nods its head).

-Dawn: Are you sure he's going to be okay up there?

-Sky: Dawn, trust me. He's made of butter. Of course he's going to be okay. Come on! Let's move it! The others are already on their way to the island.

(Sky and Dawn hop into the Jeep Wrangler. Sky turns on the vehicle, cools down the engine do the car doesn't overheat, and slowly drives the car out of the driveway and onto the road. He drives out of the neighborhood. As Sky drives the car through the city, they admire the beauty of the city's mixture of urban and rural places. Minecrafters are seen walking down the sidewalks, jogging, or just walking their pets. On the countryside, farmers are seen tending to their sheep, cows, and pigs or growing their crops. The sunlight's reflection off the surface of nearby lakes and rivers glitter like diamonds. Trees and grasses flow freely with the wind, creating a serene and almost heavenly atmosphere within the suburb. Entering the bridge that led out of the city, Dawn looks over her passenger window and gazes over the choppy, yet beautiful ocean beneath the bridge. Nearby boats or jet-skis are seen gliding over the waters, leaving trails of waves behind. After exiting the bridge, Sky continues to drive the car towards their destination. Butter is seen looking at all the sights while the Butter Golem can only look up at the sky. After 3 hours of car travel, everyone but Sky had fallen asleep to pass the time. Dawn is currently seen leaning back against her seatbelt, fast asleep. Sky forms a mischievous smile across his face. He reaches over his driver side, pulls out a airhorn, and just blows it. The blaring horn instantly wakes everyone up. Dawn rubs her eyes, Butter rapidly shakes his head, and the Butter Golem looks around confusingly. Sky puts the item away).

-Sky: About time you all woke up. I was wondering if you all were going to sleep the entire vacation.

-Dawn: Sky, what the Nether?! That nearly busted my eardrum! Why did you do that, anyway?

-Sky: I did it because...**WE'RE HERE!**

(Sky and Dawn look ahead. She sees that the car is parked in a parking lot of a hotel building. She looks over for a bit until she sees a sign near on intersecting road that said 'Welcome to South Paradise Island'. Dawn smiles in happiness, anticipation rising within her).

-Sky: Come on. Let's get everything and meet everyone inside.

(Sky and Dawn exit the vehicle. Dawn gets Butter out of the trunk while Sky unties the Butter Golem and carefully helps him off the roof of the jeep. Once everyone has their things, they make their way towards the hotel. Sky opens the doors. Inside, dozens and dozens of guests are seen walking or chatting throughout the lobby of the hotel. Sky looks around the lobby, wondering if his friends had made it).

-Voice: Sky! Over here!

(Sky recognizes the Bulgarian accent as Bodil. He looks over to the left side of the hotel and sees all his friends, some of them seated on a sofa while some waving at him. Sky jogs over to them and greets them with friendly arm-hugs. Dawn, Butter, and the Butter Golem catch up with Sky).

-Sky: Hey everyone! How was the drive here?

-Deadlox: Mine was okay.

-HuskyMudkipz: Mine wasn't. Halfway across the travel, my car ran out of gas. All because Jerome here didn't fill up my car like he was supposed to!

-Jerome: Dude, I'm a Fluffy. I don't even know how to pump my own gas.

-HuskyMudkipz: Anyway, my car is in the repair shop until Friday. We had to walk 4 miles until we hitched a ride with Bodil.

-Jerome: It wasn't that bad. The only bad part is that Bodil kept ridiculously laughing at every one of the funny commercials in the radio every time a song ended.

-Bodil: (stifled laughing) Still, the one with the talking horse...it was so funny!

(Bodil lets out a high-pitched rapid laugh that makes everyone else laugh).

-Sky: Dude, your laugh is hilarious! HA! HA! Well, now that we're all here, let's go get settled in our rooms.

(Everyone agrees and grab their things. However, unbeknown to all of them, right outside in the parking lot, hidden beneath Bodil's car is Kermit. He hadn't been invited with the gang ever since the steroid incident with Sky. However, he decided to invite himself and hitch a ride unnoticed. He crawls out from beneath the jeep and looks towards the hotel, looking a bit peeved off).

-Kermit: Not frickin' inviting me on your vacation. I'll show them. I'll show all of them! I am going to ruin their vacation and make this the worst summer vacation they'll have!

(Kermit laughs evilly. But while he is, a fly zooms right into his mouth. He coughs and gags, trying to get the insect out. He ends up swallowing it).

-Kermit: Dammit! I swallowed a fly! Gross! Oh wait...I forgot. I'm a frog.


	2. Ep 2: Vacation Time! Part 2

**Ep. 2: Vacation Time! Part 2**

* * *

**-Note: I forgot one more character to add to the story.  
(Protagonist)  
-BajanCanadian  
-That is all.**

* * *

(Sky and the rest of the gang head up the stairs, in search for the large room they had purchased to have for the rest of the summer. They reach the top room of the building. Sky takes out a butter card, swipe it on the door's key card lock, and unlocks the door. When he opens it, the room is ginormous, multiple beds are positioned on different places, a large plasma screen TV on the wall, and at the far end are two iron doors that leads to a patio with the view of the island. Everyone excitingly rush into the room and make themselves comfortable).

-BajanCanadian: This room is **SWEET!** How much did you pay for it, Sky?

-Sky: Well, there was a special deal going on a couple of weeks back for this room. The first person to purchase this room for the rest of the summer only pays $100! I'm pretty glad I sign in first. Plus, we get customer service for free!

-Jerome: Awesome! The first thing I'm going to order is a huge buffet of fried chicken wings.

-HuskyMudkipz: I don't know about the rest of you, but I just need to sleep.

(The Pokémon Minecrafter collapses onto his bed, physically exhausted from the 4-mile walk to South Paradise Island).

-HuskyMudkipz: My legs are killing me. I'm...I'm just going to rest here for a bit...or a while...or an entire month.

(Meanwhile, Deadlox and TrueMU walk up to the Butter Golem and look in curiousity).

-Deadlox: Who is this?

(Sky runs up to his friends and introduces them to the golem).

-Sky: This is Butter Golem. He's our personal bodyguard. He'll protect anyone from any mob. Right, Butter Golem?

(The utility mob nods his head, willing to risk its life for anyone who is Sky's friend or acquaintance).

-TrueMU: Well, a Butter Golem is quite a rare sight. I wonder who built him?

-Sky: Well, whoever built him, I will thank them later for making him.

(Sky side-hugs the golem. The golem responds by picking up Sky and squeezing him against his hard body. A couple of small cracks come from the Minecrafter).

-Deadlox: Are you okay, Sky?

-Sky: (straining) I'm...I'm fine. He...just popped my back. It's okay...I kinda of needed it.

(Meanwhile, Dawn is seen approaching the iron doors. In front of her is a pressure plate to open the door. She steps on it and the door suddenly swings open. She pads out of the room and takes a look at the view in front of her. The entire half-urban, half-rural island shares some of the glowing beauty that GeoCity had, especially in the night. Light poles lit up the sidewalks, passing cars quietly drive by in the streets. Dawn could faintly make out the sound of waves crashing in the distance. Soon, Sky joins her and looks at the surroundings).

-Dawn: Isn't this place beautiful?

-Sky: Yeah. Still not as beautiful as butter, though. Or you.

(Dawn blushes a bit from the last comment. She moves closer to her husband, who in response, wraps an arm around his wife. They look at each other, then start to lean towards each other. But just before they can kiss, Jerome breaks the moment by opening the door).

-Jerome: Hey guys! Guess what?

(The sudden action causes Sky and Dawn to bump their heads into each other. They groan in pain, grasping their aching foreheads).

-Jerome: Oops. Sorry...I'll come back later.

-Sky: (slightly annoyed) No, you know what? It's cool. It's cool. It's cool that you came in and ruined our moment. It's just...purely awesome. Now, tell us what you need to tell us.

-Jerome: Well...okay then. Guess what?

-Sky: What!?

-Jerome: Chicken butt!

(Jerome quickly steps back into the room, letting the doors close. Sky deeply sighs while Dawn scratches the back of her head out of awkwardness).

-Sky: Sorry about that, Dawn.

-Dawn: It's okay. Besides, now that he's gone...

(Dawn grabs Sky by the collar of his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. Sky moves his arms over her body while Dawn runs a hand through his ruffled, brown hair. After a couple more moments, they eventually pull apart for air).

-Sky: Love you.

-Dawn: Love you, too.

-Sky: Come on, let's go to bed. Get ready for the fun tomorrow.

(Sky and Dawn pad back into the room. However, unbeknownst to them, right below of the patio, Kermit is seen attached to the side of the building, obviously had heard everything).

-Kermit: You think you're going to have fun? You don't know what terrors await you, Sky!

(Kermit laughs evilly, but then realizes that frogs can't cling to buildings).

-Kermit: Oh, fuck me.

(Kermit screams as he falls 10 stories from the hotel. He lands in a dumpster, overflowing with garbage and spewing out trash almost everywhere).

-Kermit: Curse you, writer!

(The next morning, everyone is seen in the room, fast asleep. Butter is the first to wake up. He stretched his body as he gets up. He trots over the side windows that sided with the patio door and looks out. The sun is seen, slowly rising in the distance. Butter wags his tail and pads over to his owners, who are seen sleeping together. The canine whines and whimpers, trying to get his owners to wake up. He even starts prodding Sky's shoulder with his paw. Sky just groans in his sleep and turns. Then, Butter tries one last option. He jumps onto the bed, slowly walks over to Sky, and starts licking his face).

-Sky: (in his sleep) Gee, Dawn. You really need to control yourself. Our friends are here.

(Sky eventually opens his eyes and sees Butter over him. He heaves himself up as he grabs his sunglasses from the nightstand next to him).

-Sky: Okay, Butter. I'm awake. Don't worry.

(Sky gets himself out of bed and walks over to the windows. He looks out and sees the entire landscape of the city, a couple of cars passing by and a few dozen Minecrafters walking down the sidewalks. He looks up and sees the sun, still rising into the sky).

-Sky: I have a good feeling about this day.


	3. Ep 3: Vacation Time! Part 3

**Ep. 3: Vacation Time! Part 3**

* * *

(Soon after Sky had woken up, every single one of his friends begin to wake up. They ready themselves for the day. The destination they are heading to is the famous Paradise Pool, a 1 kilometer pool with entertainment, different types of bars, and multiple water slides, varying by height. As they head down to the lobby, right outside of the hotel is Kermit. He was going to get back at all of the Minecrafters for not inviting him on their vacation. He runs off in a different direction. On his way, he grabs a stone axe and heads to a nearby bridge that hovered over a flowing river. About a few meters from the bridge is the Paradise Pool entrance. He approaches one of the pillars of the bridge and starts cutting away at it with the axe. He does the process to the first one, then goes to the second one. After he finishes, he hides under a short cliff under the bridge and waits patiently for the Minecrafters to proceed over the structure).

-Kermit: This is show those Minecrafters what happens when you don't invite the frog. Their trip will come crashing down. Heh, heh.

(Kermit quiets himself as Sky and the group come into view. When Sky takes his first step on the bridge, nothing happens. Kermit gapes in shock as the others follow Sky over the bridge, the structure not collapsing at all. As soon as they're out of earshot, Kermit yells).

-Kermit: **WHAT THE FUCK!?**

(Kermit quickly climbs out of the ravine and steps onto the bridge. He jumps on it a few times, but it doesn't budge).

-Kermit: Piece of shit bridge!

(Soon after he said that, the bridge collapses, bringing the humanoid frog down into the river. He resurfaces after the fall. A little shaken up, but overall is fine).

-Kermit: Well...it can't get any worse.

(Kermit glances over to a nearby sign. It read 'Warning: Sharks May Be Present In River. Do Not Enter'. Kermit then looks over and sees a fin heading right for him).

-Kermit: Oh, son of a female dog!

(Moments later, Kermit screams as he is seen, trying to get out of the ravine. The shark has a grasp on his pants. He kicks the shark on the nose, making it tear some of the pants fabric. The shark disappears beneath the surface. Kermit gets to his feet and analyzes himself. He looks behind him and sees a huge rip on the behind of his pants, revealing his undergarments. His face blushes heavily as he covers the spot with his hands. He quickly runs off. Meanwhile, at the Paradise Pool, Sky and everyone else are seen having fun. Sky and Dawn are sunbathing, Jerome, Deadlox, Ssundee, and BajanCanadian are splashing around in the pool, Butter and the Butter Golem are seen frolicking with other non-hostile mobs, Rex, Crystal, and Kitty are prospecting around the beach side right across the pool, and Bodil, TrueMU, and HuskyMudkipz are currently seen about to engage in a game of baseball. Bodil steps up to a homemade base with a bat, TrueMU is positioned a few feet ahead of him with a baseball. Husky stands on the sidelines, waiting for his turn with the bat).

-TrueMU: Ready to lose, Bodil?

-Bodil: Ha! In your dreams!

(Bodil readies his bat. Meanwhile however, across the game, Kermit is up to no good. He spies as Bodil gets his bat ready. He picks up a squid and aims it. Right behind the frog is the other two squids).

-Squid #1: Hey. I'm a squid!

-Kermit: Shut up! You're lucky we're both creatures that live in water 'cause if you weren't, you and your buddies would be on a pan right now. Now, as soon as you hit Bodil, wrap your tentacles around his head.

-Squid #1: Whatev'.

(Kermit adjust his aim. He hurls the squid. The cephalopod lets out a limited volume scream as he flies through the air and heads right for Bodil. At the same moment, TrueMu throws the ball. Bodil gets ready, but then, Husky yells something).

-HuskyMudkipz: **BODIL, SWING!**

-Bodil: Huh?

(Bodil swings the bat, hitting the squid just in the nick of time backwards in the same direction. However, not paying attetion, the baseball comes and hits Bodil right in the nads. Bodil collapses to the ground and grasps his package as Husky laughs uncontrollably in the background).

-HuskyMudkipz: (breathlessly) HA! HA! Oh Notch...oh...I can't breathe.

-Bodil: (groaning) You fucking...**FUCK!**

(Meanwhile, the squid is seen flailing his tentacles around as he heads right for Kermit. The frog can't dodge in time and the squid lands right on his face, attaching his tentacles to his head. The Minecrafter screams as he runs around, trying to get the aquatic creature off. The other two squids just watch as he continues to run around).

-Squid #2: Do you think we should help him?

-Squid #3: Nah. He'll be fine.

(A while later, into the afternoon, Crystal, Kitty, and Rex are still seen prospecting for anything of value hidden within the sand. Hidden behind a bush, Kermit is seen with an electrical metal rod in his hand. He quickly runs out, digs up the sand, places the rod in, buried it and runs back to cover. He waits patiently as the Minecrafters walk closer to the spot with their metal detectors).

-Kermit: (to himself) Prepare for the shock for your lives when you pick up that rod. Heh...boy, I should really steer clear of cheesy one-liners.

(Crystal approaches the spot and her metal detector goes off).

-Crystal: Hey! I found something!

(Crystal kneels down and digs through the sand. She reaches down and picks up the rod, the electricity not flowing through her. Kermit gasps silently as Crystal looks closer at the object).

-Crystal: Eh, it's just a weird-looking rod.

-Kitty: Who would bury a rod at the beach?

-Crystal: Not sure. But whatever.

(Crystal tosses the rod away. The group resume their prospecting. As soon as they are out of sight, Kermit runs out and grabs the rod, wondering why it didn't go off when Crystal grabbed it. He eventually looks at one of the ends of the rob and sees an on/off switch. The lever is in the off position).

-Kermit: Oh, I forgot to turn it on.

(Kermit flicks the lever up, resulting in him being electrocuted. He throws the rod away, shaking slightly from the electrical currents flowing through his body).

-Kermit: Okay, it's official. I'm an idiot.

(Hours later, into the night, every Minecrafter is seen at the Paradise Pool, dancing and partying like there's no tomorrow. At a paticular food bar, Sky and Rex are seen face-to-face, about to face off in a nacho-eating contest, with Jerome being the coach. In front of the men are two plates of nachos, loaded with cheese and sliced jalapeños).

-Jerome: And...**GO!**

(Sky and Rex immediately fill their mouths with nachos, along with the cheese and jalapeños. After a few minutes fly by, Rex is seen, panting heavily as he can't take the heat and spice of the peppers while Sky continues to eat away. He eats the last nacho).

-Jerome: And...Sky is the winner!

-Sky: (mouth-full) Ya! In yo face! That's how I roll.

-Rex: You just got lucky. But I'll get you next time, Sky.

-Sky: We'll see...oh Notch, these jalapeños are so hot!

(Sky pants rapidly as he runs around, looking for a cold drink to relief his burning mouth. He spots a full pitcher of a yellow liquid, on a table with a couple. He rushes up to the table).

-Sky: Are you guys going to finish that pitcher?

-Man: Uh...

-Sky: Thanks!

(Sky grabs the pitcher and practically spills the entire liquid into his mouth. Half of his clothing is soaked in the liquid. He places the container down as he catches his breath).

-Sky: Whew! That was close. By the way, that lemonade was out of this world! Is it a new type of lemonade?

-Jerome: Uh...that's because it wasn't lemonade. That was a margarita.

-Sky: What!? But I don't drink. How am I going to get rid of the taste?

(Jerome looks around and finds a deserted cocktail. He grabs it and hands it to Sky).

-Jerome: Here, drink this. This will work.

-Sky: Okay, thanks.

(Sky drinks the entire cocktail in one gulp).

-Sky: This is great! Get me more, Fluffy!

-Jerome: On it!

(Jerome takes off to get more cocktails. Rex gets a little worried).

-Rex: Sky...uh...try not to drink too many cocktails.

-Sky: Relax. I'm only going to have one more.

* * *

**(30 cocktails shots later...)**

* * *

(Sky is seen finishing off his last cocktail, but is completely intoxicated).

-Sky: (Slurring) Man...wh-wh-what...who-how-who was in-inspired to-to...to build a frickin' po-pool right ne-next to the beach? That-that seems...that seems a little re-retarded to me, don't you think, Rex?

-Rex: Uh...are you okay?

-Sky: I'm...I'm as...I'm as okay as you-you-your face!

(Sky laughs drunkly. Then, he slams his fist down on the counter he is leaning on).

-Sky: Where can we get a little service 'round here!? You know what? F-fuck it. I'm...I'm going somewhere else.

(Sky stumbles away from the counter, Jerome and Rex glance at him as he walks away from them. Crystal and Kitty are seen talking to each other when Sky come between them and wraps his arms over their shoulders, bring them uncomfortably close to him).

-Sky: Hey. Did-did-did I ever tell you two th-that you both are no-not as-as hot as Da-Dawn is?

-Kitty: Sky, are you drunk?

-Sky: Are you my taxi driver? (Chuckles) Oh fuck...I'm going to see what De-Deadlox and Ssun-Ssundee are up-up to.

(Sky roughly lets go of the females and staggers from side to side, trying to keep his balance).

-Crystal: Something tells me that this is going to end badly.

(Meanwhile, Sky eventually finds Deadlox and Ssundee at a table, chatting with Bodil, Husky, Bajan, and TrueMU. He nearly hits his head on the table as he trips. His hands are grabbing the end of the table).

-Deadlox: Sky!?

-Sky: Hey, Bu-bu-buddy. How-how you doing?

-Ssundee: Have you been drinking?

-Sky: Have you been eating out of the trash can? 'Cause I sure as hell just did on my way here.

-Ssundee: No, I-...wait, what?

-Sky: Man, I'm-I'm getting bored. Oh! I-I-I have an idea!

(Sky climbs onto the table, his friends scooting away from him).

-Sky: Hey everyone!

(The announcement from Sky makes every Minecrafter at the pool stop and look at him).

-BajanCanadian: Sky, stop it! What are you even planning on doing, anyway?

-Sky: As pa-part of this-this summer vacation, I'm-I'm going to take off all my clothes and show off my body, especially to all you ladies.

(Then, the strip begins. Sky starts by removing his shirt, revealing his ripped biceps, triceps, and his hard 6-pack. His friends can only gape in shock as the Butter God continues to remove clothing. A couple of female Minecrafters cheer and whistle as Sky takes off his pants and throws them into the crowd. Then, a few dozens other Minecrafters are disgusted by the show and begin to leave. Sky sees this and reacts quickly).

-Sky: Hey! Where-where are ya going?! The show's only starting! Watch! Watch! I'm going to jump from this table to the pool! Ready?

(Sky leaps off of the table. But since the edge of the pool is a few meters away, Sky ends up face-down on the floor. Everything goes silence as every man and women look at the now out-cold butter fanatic).

-Bodil:...Check, please!


	4. Ep 4: Vacation Time! Part 4

**Ep. 4 Vacation Time! Part 4**

* * *

(The next morning arrives. At the hotel where Sky and the group were staying at, the Butter God is seen laying across his bed, his legs falling off the edge. The sunlight hits his face, waking him up instantly. He groans as he tries to get up, but quickly falls off of the bed. He continues groaning as he slowly gets himself onto the bed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes furiously).

-Sky: Ugh...fuck. What the heck happened last night?

-Voice: I see that you've finally woken up.

(Sky looks over to the door and sees Dawn, behind her is Jerome, TrueMU, and Deadlox. They walk into the room and confront Sky, annoyed expressions within their faces).

-Sky: Guys? What happened?

-Dawn: You completely embarrassed us at the pool party! They kick us out right after you knocked yourself out!

-TrueMU: **AND** because of your reckless behavior, we're banned from the pool for 2 weeks!

-Sky: Oh Notch! Did I do anything else embarrassing?

-Jerome: Well, when TrueMU and I were trying to get you out of there, he leaped into the pool and...well...did your "_business_" in it.

-Sky: **WHAT!?**

-Jerome: Yeah, it was pretty humiliating to you.

-Sky: Why didn't you guys stop me?

-Deadlox: We were laughing too hard.

(Deadlox and Jerome laugh uproariously. Sky develops a slight blush across his face).

-Deadlox: HA! Ha...so...I might as well say this now...You **DUN GOOFED!**

(Deadlox laughs even harder, even collapsing to the floor and grasping his aching sides. Sky hides his face with his hands, feeling so embarrassed that he could just stay in this room until the whole situation last night blows over. Dawn feels a pinch of sympathy for her husband and comes to his side to comfort him).

-Dawn: Sky, it's okay. It could have been worse.

(Sky speaks to her without picking up his head).

-Sky: How?

-Dawn: Well...uh...you would have been so drunk that you would have shaved Jerome and sell his fur on the Internet.

-Jerome: (angrily) Hey!

(Sky picks up his head, feeling a bit of relief).

-Sky: Yeah...I guess that's true. (Sighs) I just wish I could make it up to you all somehow. You know, just get away from all of this and just have some relaxing time.

-TrueMU: Hm...I may have a solution.

(TrueMU reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pamphlet. He hands it to Sky. The butter god looks over the pamphlet. It is a exclusive boat trip across the ocean).

-TrueMU: It's a classy boat. There's a guy down at Aqua Pier where he charges only $80 for anyone who wants to use this boat to do a bit of fishing or exploring. You can bring us with you, too. Won't cost anymore cash.

-Sky: TrueMU, this is perfect! We can just relax in the middle of the ocean without anyone else for miles. Thanks, dude.

-TrueMU: No problem. I'm more than glad to help out a friend. Plus, this will definitely get you away from the negatives around here until everyone relaxes.

-Sky: Then, it's official. We're taking this boat trip. Jerome, go find the others to tell them to get their stuff readyby 12:00.

-Jerome: Gladly!

(Jerome dashes out of the room, leaving the Minecrafters in silence for a few seconds).

-Dawn: By the way, who made you drink all those cocktails?

-Sky: Oh, Jerome forced me to drink them.

-Dawn: What!? Oh my Notch, as soon as he gets to the hallway, I'm opening a can of whoop-ass on him!

(Dawn sprints out to the hallway corner, waiting for Jerome when he returns).

-TrueMU: Dude, you know that you were the one who drank all those cocktails eagerly, right?

-Sky: I know. I just wanted to get back at him for laughing at me when I went to the bathroom in the pool. And, also...I know this is going to sound awkward, but...did I go number 1 or number 2 in the pool?

-Deadlox: You went number 1. You just relieved in there and it turned blue.

-TrueMU: But it was a 1 kilometer pool, so it didn't spread around that much.

-Sky: (relieved) Oh, thank goodness...

(Hours later, into the early afternoon, Sky and the gang are seen down at Aqua Pier. As some of the guys are seen boarding the boat, Sky is seen handing money to a male Minecrafter dressed in a white suit, a sailor's hat, and a seagull-shaped badge).

-Sky: Thanks for lending us the boat for a week, dude.

-Man: No problem. Just make sure you and the others return safety and bring the boat back in one piece.

-Sky: Got it.

(Sky is the last to enter. The captain departs to the wooden house at the beginning of the pier. However, once the captain is out of sight, hidden away in a couple of barrels is Kermit. He looks at the boat as Sky is the last to enter. Kermit glares for a few seconds, then proceeds with his plan. Before the boat can take off, Kermit jumps into the water near the boat. Since he is a frog, he can hold his breath for a long time. He grasps the left side of the boat tightly).

-Kermit: Just wait for the surprise I have you all of you...

(Then, the boat's propellers begin to rotate and the boat slowly starts to move out of the pier and towards the calm ocean, everyone in the boat unknowingly bringing Kermit with them. The trouble was only beginning).


	5. Ep 5: A Trip Gone Terribly Wrong

**Ep. 5: A Trip Gone Terribly Wrong**

* * *

(Hours had pasted ever since Sky and his friends departed from Aqua Pier to escape the tensions due to Sky's drunkenness at the Paradise Pool. They were at least 10 miles away from where Aqua Pier was. When Sky feels like he's driven the boat enough, he turns it off and the boat slowly ceases its momentum, bobbing along with the choppy waves. Everyone else is seen doing activates on the boat. Jerome and Deadlox are seen fishing, TrueMu and BajanCanadian are playfully wrestling with each other, Ssundee and Bodil are in a game of chess, HuskyMudkipz is scanning the skies for some reason, Rex, Kitty, and Crystal are sunbathing, and Butter and the Butter Golem are looking over the rails of the boat at all of the sights. Dawn is seen leaning over the rail, looking a bit nauseous as Sky walks up to her).

-Sky: Hey Dawn, are you okay?

-Dawn: I'm...I'm fine. Just...just a little seasick right now.

(Dawn nearly loses her lunch, but she covers her mouth with her hands. Sky stays by her side, feeling bad for her since he and the others didn't look seasick. Meanwhile, hidden beneath the boat is Kermit. Once he knows that the boat has stopped, he swims over to the bow of the boat. He grasps the metal bars attached to the boat and slowly ascends upward onto the deck of the ship. He gets to the boat and sneaks his way to the cabin. Once he gets there, he gets to the controls. His plan was to mess up the controls so that the entire crew would be stranded in the middle of the ocean while he would swim away. But just before he can put his plan into action, he hears a door open. He panics and quickly hides behind a group of boxes. Entering the cabin is Sky and Husky. The Minecrafters get to the controls. Sky starts punching in something in the weather radar).

-HuskyMudkipz: Dude, I'm telling you. I think there's a major storm on its way to where we are.

-Sky: Huh. Usually there aren't any storms around the summer time.

-HuskyMudkipz: Well, the way the skies look right now, I think this is a major storm.

(Sky looks at the weather radar. A huge system of severe storms is seen heading to where he and the others were currently at).

-Sky:...Oh. Okay, not a problem. Tell the others to get back inside. I'll steer the boat away from the path of the storms.

-HuskyMudkipz: Got it.

(The Mudkip exits the cabin. Meanwhile, Kermit has snuck his way unnoticed to the underside of the controls. He had heard the entire conversation before him).

-Kermit: (to himself) Like hell you're going to steer this ship away from the storms...

(Through sheer willpower, Kermit grabs a compartment to the ship's steering controls and rips it out. He sees three colored wires. He grabs them and deliberately tears them apart. Above him, Sky presses a button, but nothing happens).

-Sky: What the Nether? Why isn't the on/off button working?

(Sky then tries pressing a couple more buttons and levers, but the ship remains stationary. Kermit, meanwhile, sneaks out from under the controls and back to his original hiding spot. Sky starts to panic a bit. With an oncoming storm and a ship malfunctioning, he doesn't know what to do next. Out of fear, he runs out of the cabin to meet up with the others. When he gets there, everyone is gathered in the center of the boat. Deadlox can tell that something is wrong when Sky ran out of the cabin in such a rush).

-Deadlox: Sky, what's wrong?

-Sky: Um...I don't know how to say this, but...we're struck here for good.

-Everyone except Sky: **WHAT!?**

-Sky: But, don't worry! We'll just hide in the cockpit and wait until this storm blows over.

(But right after Sky says that, the ship is thrown violently by a monster wave, knocking everyone off their feet. Sky gets up and looks towards the sky. He gasps as dark-gray clouds roll in, lighting is heard from afar and drizzle begins to fall from the welkin. The crew is shrouded in darkness as a downpour starts now. By now, everyone is soaked by the rain and are in a frenzy to get to cover. Everywhere Sky looked, he sees his friends clinging to something on the boat as it is rocked hardly by the waves. Bodil is seen grasping one of the rails when he starts losing his grip. He lets go and screams as he is thrown to where Sky is. Sky extends a hand and grabs Bodil by his arm).

-Bodil: Thanks, Sky.

-Sky: Don't mention it.

(Since there was nothing else Bodil could grab on to, Sky holds him firmly in his grasp. Just when things couldn't possibly get any worse, Dawn looks over the boat and sees the most terrifying thing she could ever imagine; a 2 kilometer wave is seen forming in the violent ocean, heading right for the boat. Before the wave strikes the sailing craft, Dawn utters something).

-Dawn: You have got to be kidding me.

(Soon after Dawn says that, the wave swallows the entire boat, throwing everyone out and into the sea. Sky is seen struggling underwater to reach the surface. He barely manages to do so. He coughs up seawater as he looks frantically around for his friends. Then, he grabs ahold of a piece of the boat. Panting heavily, he remembers the last thing on that boat as it was destroyed by the monstrous wave...and that was the exhausted screams of his friends as they disappeared within the ocean, not knowing if they're still even alive. Tired, hungry, and completely drained of all his energy, Sky collapses on the piece of boat, drifting endlessly through the crazed sea).


	6. Ep 6: I'm Alive

**Ep. 6: I'm Alive...**

* * *

(It seemed like days have pasted ever since the boat accident, but in reality, it had been only a day. About 45 miles away from where South Paradise Island was...is a deserted island. A large jungle biome covers half of the isle, uncharted and unknown. At the right edge of the island is a large beach. Lying straw across the rough and burning sand is a familiar Minecrafter...Sky. The boat piece that he had hung onto was nowhere to be seen. The sun is seen high in the firmament, shining brightly on the island. After a few tortuous minutes pass, a hoarsely and pained cough comes from the Butter God. Slowly, Sky lifts half of his body up, violently coughing water still in his body. After he coughs up half a gallon of seawater, Sky pants deathly as he looks up to survey his surroundings. He gapes as he looks around. He then gets enough strength to get to his feet. He looks behind himself. At the shore near him, the entire front of the boat is see, debris around it and the other half of the craft missing).

-Sky: (hoarsely) Where...Where am I? What is this place? (Gasps) The others!

(Sky begins to looking around wildly for his friends, but he doesn't see any signs of any of them).

-Sky: (shouting) **DAWN!?**...**DEADLOX!? **(Coughs)...**JEROME!?**...**TRUEMU!?**

(Sky begins to run across the beach, so desperate to find his friends. Once he rans out of breath, he falls to his knees. Sky grabs his face and begins to cry silently).

-Sky: (sobbingly) I'm never going to find them! Why didn't I die with them!? Oh Notch!

(Sky pounds the sand in frustration. But just before he gives up, he looks ahead of himself and gasps. About a few feet from him is another familiar Minecrafter...Dawn. She lays across the sand, looking lifeless and stiff. Sky panics and runs over to her, fearing the worst. He carefully lifts up half of her body, her hair horribly drenched in water and her shirt and pants slightly torn).

-Sky: Dawn? Dawn, please...be alive.

(There isn't a response from the woman. Sky lets his head fall over and he cries his eyes out, tears hitting the front rim of his sunglasses and eventually fall onto Dawn's arm. Then, Dawn begins to open her eyes. First the green one, then the blue one. She looks around for a bit until she sees Sky by her side).

-Dawn: (weakly) Sk...Sky?

(Sky looks up at his wife and immediately embraces her, never wanting to let her go).

-Sky: (relieved) Dawn! I'm so glad you're okay! I thought I lost you forever.

-Dawn: I...thought I lost you.

(Sky helps Dawn to her feet. She stumbles for a bit due to a slight headache, but eventually is able to stand on her own).

-Sky: Come on. We gotta find the others.

-Dawn: Right.

(Sky and Dawn run off towards the north, in hot pursuit for everyone else. On their way, they stop in their tracks and find Butter and the Butter Golem, laying unconscious across the sand. Sky runs up to the Butter Golem while Dawn runs up to Butter).

-Dawn: Butter, wake up. Are you okay?

(Butter stirs slightly, then lifts up his head. The canine heaves himself to his paws and shakes himself from the water. Butter is happy to see his owners and starts licking Dawn's face, prompting her to try and stop him. At the same time, Sky manages to wake up the Butter Golem. The utility mob looks around confusingly, but once he sees Sky, the golem is relieved to see his friend. He gets up on his two short legs).

-Sky: Let's continue.

(Sky and the others resume their search for the rest of the group. On their way around the beach, they stumble upon Jerome and Bodil. Butter walks over to Bodil and begins to lick his face, waiting for him to wake up. Bodil groans a bit, then eventually wakes up. Butter ceases the licking as Bodil slowly rises to his feet).

-Bodil: Wh-What happened? Are...are we still alive?

-Sky: Yeah, we are.

-Dawn: What about Jerome?

(The Minecrafters look over at Jerome. Sky walks over and kneels besides the fluffy being. Sky shakes his shoulder to stir him awake).

-Sky: Jerome, wake up.

-Jerome: Can't hear you. I'm dead.

-Sky: You're not dead.

-Jerome: Fuck off. I'm dead.

(Sky sighs frustratingly as he has run out of options. But then, he gets one more on how to wake Jerome up).

-Sky: Hey, do you plan on having kids?

-Jerome: No.

-Sky: **GOOD!**

(Sky takes his foot and stomps it down on Jerome's crotch. Jerome groans out as he is snapped onto his feet and walking out aimlessly with his hands in his private parts).

-Jerome: What the fuck, man!?

(Jerome eventually recovers and looks around. He is shocked that he and the others are on an island).

-Jerome: How...How did we get on a deserted island?

-Sky: No idea. But we'll try and figure that out later. We have to find the others.

-Jerome: Right.

(Soon, as some time past, the gang find TrueMU, Ssundee, Husky, Bajan, Crystal, Kitty, Rex, and Deadlox. All having some cuts and bruises, but overall are fine. As they all gather together, Sky tries to figure out the situation they are currently in).

-Sky: Okay, so now that we found each other and we're all together, we gotta figure what went wrong.

-Rex: Was there something wrong with the boat?

-Sky: Yeah. I remembered that I tried to turn it on, but nothing happened.

-Deadlox: Maybe it was sabotaged.

-Sky: But I don't get it. None of you would break into the cabin and mess with the controls, right?

(Everyone murmurs that they wouldn't dare do such a sinful thing).

-Sky: Then, who could have done this?

(Sky turns back to the bow of the boat. But then, he sees someone climbing out of it. Kermit. The humanoid frog crawls out of the broken end of the boat and falls into the ocean. He gets to his feet, looks to his left, and see everyone before him).

-Kermit: Uh...hi?

-Sky: (seething, menacingly) You...

-Kermit: Oh **S**ugar **H**oney **I**ced **T**ea!

(Sky starts to make his way towards the frog, his arms shaking its furiousness. However, the frog tried to reason with him).

-Kermit: Hold on! Wait! I...I can explain. You see, I...

(Kermit screams as he takes off. Sky chases aggressively after him while the others just gaze at him as he chases the amphibian).

-Jerome: You know, this kinda feels like the movie _Castaway_, except there's 15 of us and it's not real to see a blocky character chasing after a frog.


	7. Ep 7: Finding Help

**Ep. 7: Finding Help**

* * *

**(2 and a half hours later after everyone found out that Kermit was the one who sabotaged the boat).**

* * *

(Sky is seen straddled over Kermit on his chest, punching him repeatedly in the face. Kermit, on the other hand, keeps his arms over his face as an attempt to block out Sky's punches. Everyone else is seen in the background, looking bored).

-Kermit: Help! Somebody, help me! Animal abuse! **ANIMAL ABUSE! HELP!**

(Despite Kermit's cries for help, they go unnoticed).

-Dawn: How long has Sky been beating up Kermit?

(Bodil looks over at his gold watch around his wrist, but it's broken).

-Bodil: I would tell you if my watch wasn't full of water.

-Rex: We can't just be sitting around here all day. We gotta find some way to get off this island!

-HuskyMudkipz: How, dude? We don't the first thing about getting off an island. Sure, you write huge letters spelling '**SOS**' in the sand or burning wood so you can make a smoke signal, but by the time help arrives, we're all going to be dead.

(Then, Jerome aggressively starts up and points his non-existent hand at TrueMU).

-Jerome: (angrily) Man, this is all your fault!

-TrueMU: My fault!? How is this all my fault!?

-Jerome: If you hadn't suggested this boat trip to Sky, we wouldn't be stuck here!

-TrueMU: Well, I didn't know Kermit would sneak onto the boat and disable the controls.

-Jerome: At least I'm tough enough to show my face around public. You're too much of a bitch to show your face!

-TrueMU: At least I'm human! What are you supposed to be, a Chewbaca or a talking carpet that's been soaked in poop for 2 days!?

(The Minecrafters start arguing with each other. Everyone else except Dawn soon join in the argument, yelling at each other over how they're going to get off the island. Even Butter and the Butter Golem threaten each other, Butter growling furiously while the giant menacingly swings his arms at the canine. Dawn gets up and tries to calm the situation).

-Dawn: **HEY! HEY, WAIT!**

(Dawn's shouting does nothing. The arguments intensify, some of the Minecrafters start to push each other. Sky continues to mercilessly beat Kermit. Dawn's fury starts to boil within her being. Pushed to the breaking point, Dawn yells).

-Dawn: **SSSSSSHHHHHHHUUUUUUUTTTTTT UUUUUUUUPPPPPPPP!**

(Everyone stops and looks at Dawn. Sky had stopped beating Kermit and looks over at his wife, holding Kermit by the collar of his white shirt, bruises and a black eye marked on the frog. Dawn pants angrily, then eventually calms down with a deep breath).

-Dawn: Look...I know you guys want to get off this island, but we're not going to escape if you just argue at each other. And even if Kermit hadn't boarded the boat and mess with the driving controls, we would have been still hit by that storm if we got out of the path. So really, there aren't any real faults around here. I'm sure if we do a bit of exploring around the jungle, we might...just might find someone who can get us out of here.

(After Dawn's speech, everyone looks at each other, feeling quite ashamed at what they are currently doing instead of what they should be doing).

-Kitty: Dawn is right. If we keep fighting, we're never gonna get off this place.

-BajanCanadian: Yeah...I guess things kinda got out of hand.

-TrueMU: I guess they did...I'm sorry, Jerome.

-Jerome: It's cool, dude. Really.

-Dawn: Sky?

(Everyone looks over to Sky and Kermit. Sky glares at the frog, who smiles sheepishly. Eventually, the Butter God lets go of the humanoid amphibian and walks back to Dawn).

-Sky: (low voice) Let's go into the jungle and see what we can find.

(Sky enters the jungle, the others joining him. As everyone disappears with Sky, Kermit gets to his feet and looks down shamefully, knowing that he was the one who caused this entire mess. Feeling guilty and having a sense of blameworthiness, Kermit trudges behind the group, not wanting Sky to see his battered and bruised face. After a while of trekking through the harsh and humid environment, Sky looks ahead and sees what appears to be an parkour area. Short trees with vines are lined with other trees, all varying from height, from shortest to tallest).

-Sky: (eagerly) Parkour! Yes!

(Sky darts to the first short tree and climbs up the vines. He reaches the top and easily leaps over to the next tree. Everyone else follows him and show their skills of parkour. Kermit knows that his parkour skills aren't very good, so he walks along the line of trees. After a while of jumping and clearing trees, Sky reaches the last tree, a medium-sized length. He scans the entire area, looking for any signs of settlement or a village. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he sees something in the distance. Squinting his eyes, he can make the outline of a castle-like mansion. The other eventually reach Sky and look around).

-Ssundee: Sky, did you find anything?

-Sky: Yeah! Look, out in the distance!

(Everyone glances over and see the structure).

-Deadlox: Wow. How can someone build a mansion in the middle of a wild jungle?

-Sky: Who cares? This means that we're not going be stuck here! Come on, everyone! It doesn't look too far away.

(Sky and the group descend down vines of the side of the tree they're at. They rush through the jungle, moving branches or jumping over obstacles in their path. After they had run what seemed to be 5 miles, they reach the end of the jungle. In front of them is a 3-kilometer mansion right in front of them. Sky leads the gang along a gravel road, the gravel unusually dark-grey instead of their normal lightish-gray color. They all reach very large, brown double doors. Sky feels a bit apprehensive, but since he has no other option left, he puts his hands on the doors and slowly moves the doors apart. He and the other gape as they walk inside. Large pillars hold up the floor above, towering bookshelves cover the walls, and a large dark-red carpet makes up the floor. However, all of the glowstone in the ginormous room were off, leaving it covered in creepy darkness. The only light available is at the very end of the room, leading up a flight of stairs. When Sky and the group reach the start of the room, they look up and see a figure at the very top of the stairs, dressed in medieval-like armor, blue and black rims decorate the arms and legs of the suit. Sky takes a couple of steps away from his friends and talks to the figure, who is facing the other way with his back exposed).

-Sky: Excuse me...sir? I'm terribly sorry that we entered your mansion without your permission, but we need your help. Our boat was obliterated during a storm and we barely made it to this island alive. So, if you could help us out, that would be great.

(There is no response from the being. Sky is a little discombobulated, wondering if the person had heard what he said).

-Sky:...Sir?

(Slowly, the figure turns around until he is facing Sky. A large, iron-plated helmet is worn over his head, masking his identity).

-Sky: Sir, did you hear what I said? Can you at least show me who you are?

(The figure just stands still, no movement at all...like a statue. After a few discomfiting seconds pass, the figure's hands begin to move to his helmet. His non-existent hands slowly pick up his helmet. When the item is completely off, Sky is struck with a torment fear, fright, horror, panic, terror, and trepidation, as well as everyone else).

-Jerome: (quivering) Oh my Notch...it can't be...

-Crystal: (quivering) It can't be true...

-Kitty: (trembling) It can't be possible...

-TrueMU: (trembling) This is just a dream...

-Ssundee: (quivering) It's all too real...

-Bodil: (trembling) This is just a nightmare...

-Dawn: Sky...you think that is...

(Staring right at the Minecrafters is a man...with white, ghostly eyes with no pupils at all, looking menacingly at the beings in front of him).

-Sky: (quivering) It is...Herobrine.


	8. Ep 8: We're Not Alone

**Ep. 8: We're Not Alone**

* * *

-Sky:...Oh my Notch...

(Herobrine chuckles deeply as he slowly starts descending down the stairs).

-Herobrine: (low voice) Well, well, well. Look at what we got here. A couple of Minecrafters. Seems that you all have found some way onto my island.

-Sky: (chuckles weakly) Yeah...um...listen, we are really sorry to...interrupt you. We'll...just...um...be heading out now and finding some way to get off this island.

-Herobrine: I'm sorry, Sky, but I'm afraid that isn't going to possible.

(Sky jumps back a bit from Herobrine's response).

-Sky: What the!? How...how do you know my name?

-Herobrine: Don't you know who I am? I am Notch's evil brother, Herobrine! I know all who approach me. You and your little friends have made a terrible mistake in coming to my island.

-Sky: But it was an accident! We didn't really intend on coming here.

-Herobrine: Doesn't matter. You see, Notch banned me to this island for eternity. And since this is my island, I make the damn rules around here! If I can't leave this island, (demonic voice) **_NOBODY CAN!_**

(Herobrine starts rising into the air. Everyone starts to back away from the evil being, fear rising through their bodies).

-Herobrine: And...if you all disobey my rule on leaving this island and try anyway, well...allow me to show you what fate has in stored for you.

(Herobrine levaties over to a lever and flicks it on. The lights immediately turn on, blinding everyone temporarily due to the brightness so quickly. When they recover, they scream in terror. Hundreds of Minecrafters' bodies are seen hung on the walls by chains, some being a dry skeleton while some have rotting flesh on them. Everywhere they look, they see more bodies, some of them worse than the rest. While they are glaring around the hell room, Herobrine laughs evilly as dark, sparkling spheres form around his body).

-Herobrine: There is no hope for any of you now! You're stuck on this island for the rest of your pathetic lives until the day your heart stops beating! Get out of my mansion unless you want to still be standing!

(Herobrine laughs again as Sky and the others sprint out of the room, zombies and skeletons appearing out of nowhere and start to chase the Minecrafters. Sky rushes forward and opens the doors again. He and the others take off with their lives, the hostile mobs stopping at the edge of the doorway due to the sunlight. Sky and the gang don't stop running. They run and run until their lungs were on fire. As the entire group descend into the deepest part of the jungle, Deadlox speaks to Sky).

-Deadlox: Dude, how are we going to get out of here!?

-Sky: I honestly don't know, dude! If what Herobrine said was true, we're struck here for good! No!

(Sky dashes away from his friends. But then, they all stop in their tracks when Sky crashes into another Minecrafter. He lands on his behind. Sky groans as Deadlox and TrueMU help him up. The Minecrafter that Sky bumped into is a man with red glasses with a blue tint, brown skin, dark hair and bread, blueish eyes, and dark-blue clothing that is slightly torn-up. He quickly gets up and aims an stone sword right at Sky).

-Man: Who are you!? You dare step into _my_ territory!?

-Sky: What the? Wait, no! We come in peace. We came onto this island by accident. We thought we were the only ones. Please, you gotta believe us.

(The man eyes Sky for a few minutes, then puts his sword back into his sheath).

-Man: All right, then. I'll believe you...for now.

-Kitty: Anyway, now that we're on the same page, who are you?

-Man: I am CaptainSparklez. I've been trapped on Herobrine's Island for 8 years. Have you all met him?

-Jerome: Gosh, we did. He is a frickin' psycho! He has his victims chained to the walls of his mansion!

-CaptainSparklez: Indeed. Those who have tried to escape this island failed...and were captured by Herobrine and left to die in chains. So far, I have thought of every possible way to escape this island. All my plans miserably failed, and yet, I have been to elude Herobrine's searches for me.

-Deadlox: Wow...you must be lucky...

(Dawn looks out and sees the set setting in the distance).

-Dawn: Guys, the sun is setting. We need to find shelter.

-CaptainSparklez: Say no more. You all can come with me to my hideout at the south edge of the jungle. Follow me.

(CaptainSparklez draws out a sharp stick and leads the way, everyone following him from close behind. As the sun disappears, the cubic moon appears in the glittering welkin. But luckily, CaptainSparklez and the others make it to his hideout, which is basically a compact treehouse built in a tall tree. As a small fire burned in the center, Sky and the others sit around the fire, their heads resting upon their knees and a feeling of hopelessness floated through the place).

-Deadlox: (sighs) What are we gonna do? We're never going to see GeoCity or Minecraftia ever again.

-Jerome: I guess this is our new home...

(Butter walks up to Sky and whimpers sadly at him. Sky gently pets him on the head).

-Sky: I know you're homesick, boy, but we can't leave this island. Herobrine is the most powerful and feared being in the entire world.

-Rex: Well, at least we're safe in this place, away from all those zombies...skeletons...

-Crystal: This vacation isn't as fun as I thought it was going to be. This is a disaster.

(While everyone is murmuring in low voice, Kermit is seated away from everyone, in the corner of the room. He looks away as the dull conversation taking place makes him feel even worse about what he's done. Then, entering the treehouse is CaptainSparklez, with loads of food in his arms).

-CaptainSparklez: Hey everyone. I got food to last you through the night.

(CaptainSparklez hands everyone a piece of steak or pork chop. As they all eat in silence, Sky asks CaptainSparklez a question).

-Sky: Hey CaptainSparklez, how did you end up on this island?

-CaptainSparklez:...Well, eight years ago, I was surfing with a couple of friends. Then, there was this huge wave, swallowed me and the others up. When I woke up, I found myself on this island. I couldn't find my friends, so I assumed that they were dead. I did a little of exploring, then I saw his mansion. When I saw his face, I immediately knew he wasn't going to let me go. So then, year after year, I've been making so many escape plans. Each one failed, and I hid myself away as long as possible to escape Herobrine's searches for me. I don't even know how I'm still alive. You all will probably live out your lives on this hellhole for good.

-Sky: I'm not going to live on this island! There's gotta be some way off. What if I challenge him?

-CaptainSparklez: (Gasps) Sky, are you insane!? No one has ever challenged Herobrine to a fight and lived! Dueling that devil is basically throwing your own life away. Think of what you'll lose if you are killed by that sadistic killer.

(Sky looks around himself. Every one of his friends look at him with tear-filled eyes, begging Sky to not take that chance. Sky sighs deeply as he looks up at Sparklez).

-Sky...I'm taking that chance. A week from now, I'll be training myself to on how to fight him in battle. I don't care if I die. If I die, then I'll die trying.

-CaptainSparklez: Sky, please think about this. Herobrine is skillful in every type of battle. What makes you think you have any chance of succeeding in battle?

-Sky:...Because...I never give up.


	9. Ep 9: A Talking MelonReally?

**Ep. 9: A Talking Melon...Really?**

**(Monday)**

* * *

(The first day of the week, in the middle of the jungle, Sky is seen gettting his feet ready. His friends are seen in the background while HuskyMudkipz is seen next to Sky with a stopwatch).

-HuskyMudkipz: Okay, Sky...you've accepted the challenge of dueling with Herobrine. Now, most likely. You will die.

-Sky: (sarcastically) Thanks for the inspiring words, Mudkip. Really getting me encourage.

-HuskyMudkipz: I'm not done yet. You see, you will most likely die without training first. Now, today, we're going to test your speed and stamina ability. I have made a obstacle course and I used torches as marks to keep from getting lost. Go through the entire circle and make it back here. Got it?

-Sky: Got it! Let's do DIS!

(Sky gets into a runner's position).

-HuskyMudkipz: Okay, here we go...1...2...3!

(Sky takes off. Everyone glances over to him as he sprints into the depths of the boscage. As Sky dashes through the rough environment, he jumps over fallen trees, parkours over blocks placed in a certain alignment, and activates switches and buttons that move block out of the way for access to blocked areas. However, Sky is unaware that he is being watched by someone. Not a threat, though. The figure looks behind a tree and comes into full view. A humanoid male watermelon man with 3-D glasses, tattered blue shirt and white shorts. He chuckles mischievously as he backs away into the tree. Then, a while later, Sky gets to a small gorge, deep in it are cacti, for some reason. Right above him are vines. Sky takes a deep breathe as he walks away and readies himself. Then, he takes off. But just before he can clear the jump, the same human-like watermelon pops up from the ground Sky, extends one of his arms out, and makes the Minecrafter trip over. Sky falls into the gorge, then leaps out yelling in pain. The watermelon man is seen dying of laughter as Sky crawls out out of the gorge, multiple spines stinging him on the arms and other "certain" places).

-Sky: Dude, what the heck? Why did you do that?

(The Minecrafter doesn't respond, laughing way too hard. After 5 minutes, he eventually gets enough control of his laughter and appears out of the ground).

-Minecrafter: (energetic, slightly high-pitched) **OH MAN!** You should have seen your face when you landed in that cacti! **HA HA HA HA!**

-Sky: Listen, melon head, I'm training myself to defeat Herobrine. I don't need you or anyone else to stop me from reaching that goal.

-Minecrafter: Ha...Ha...oh...okay, you know what? I think I had enough fun for one day! I'm sorry, buddy! We good?

-Sky: (hesitantly) Sure...we're...good. Anyway, I'm Sky. You are?

-Minecrafter: **BASHUR!** I've been stuck on this hell of an island for 10 years now! And I feel great!

(Bashur runs around excitingly as Sky looks in confusion of the watermelon man's hyper-explosive personality over something as serious as being struck on an island).

-Sky: Um...you know that being struck on an island is bad, right?

-Bashur: I know! But I'm making the best of it before I die!

(As Bashur continues to run around, Sky notices a large chunk of the back of his head is missing, revealing the red and seed-bearing inside, similar to a real watermelon. To him, it looked kind of painful).

-Sky: What happened to your head?

(Bashur stops running around and feels the back of his head for a second).

-Bashur: Oh...well, you see **(quickly)** _I got stuck on this island years ago and I did a little exploring, killed a few cows, pissed on a couple of trees, run into this giant mansion, met this scary person with no pupils, got attacked by a gang of zombies, and lost half of the back of my head after I barely escaped!_

-Sky:...Dude, are you high or something?

-Bashur: **ON LIFE!**

(About half an hour later, Husky is still seen waiting for Sky's arrival. When he glances over his shoulder, he sees the Butter God running towards him, behind him is Bashur. Sky eventually catches up to the Minecrafter).

-Sky: (panting) What's...what's my time?

(Husky gazes over the stopwatch).

-HuskyMudkipz: Two minutes and 35 seconds. Not the best, but at least you cleared the course alive.

-Sky: Well, I nearly lost my skin when Melon Guy over there tripped me into a gorge filled with cacti.

(Bashur walks up to the Minecrafters to explain himself).

-Bashur: Come on, you got to admit! That was really hilarious!

-Sky: Yeah, for you. And by the way, can you stop talking in that high-pitched voice and talking sentences with exclamation marks!?

-Bashur: Well, I can stop with the thingy marks, but my voice is natural. It sounds like this. Plus, it fits my personality. Anyway, Sky told me that he was training to defeat Herobrine to get off this island.

-HuskyMudkipz: Exactly.

-Bashur: Well, personally, it's a bad idea and I don't think you should go through with it.

(Husky steps up to the melon and protects his friend's decision).

-HuskyMudkipz: Listen, melon face, even though my friend made the decision of facing against someone as scary and tough as the Ender Dragon, I can respect that. He made his choice and he's going with it. And me and the others are backing him up as well. We are going to train him so hard, Herobrine will shudder just at the sight of the Butter God. If by a sudden miracle that Sky is able to defeat Herobrine, we can all escape this island, including you. But only if you promise to take this matter more seriously and help us out.

(Bashur glances over to Sky's friends. Then, he looks back to Husky).

-Bashur: Alright, Mudkip. I'll help you and Sky out with his training. But if Sky fails, I'll serve myself as a distraction and you all can make your move.

-HuskyMudkipz: Uh...thanks?

(Then, Bashur glances over back to the group and sees Jerome about to devour a slice of watermelon. Bashur screams and sprints over to the furry and grabs the piece from him).

-Bashur: What in Notch's name are you doing!?

-Jerome: Uh...eating a piece of watermelon?

-Bashur: (Gasps)...Minecrafters like you make me sick.

-Jerome: Dude, it's just a piece of food.

-Bashur: They're more than just pieces of **FOOD!** (Dramatically) They're...they're...my babies...

(Bashur rubs his head passionately across the item. Husky and Sky exchange uneasy glances).

-HuskyMudkipz: How long has he been on this island?

-Sky: From what he told me...10 years.

-HuskyMudkipz: Yep, he's gone completely insane.

-Sky: Well, at least he's not getting intimate with it.

-HuskyMudkipz: Oh, no, he's just positioning himself in a rather awkward positi- okay, now he's getting intimate with it.


	10. Ep 10: Path Of The Butter Warrior

**Ep. 10: Path of the Butter Warrior**

* * *

**(Tuesday)**

(The next day arrives. At a nearby clearing in the forest, Sky is standing face-to-face with CaptainSparklez, who is about to give Sky a battle lesson. The safety weapons that he will be using with are wooden swords).

-CaptainSparklez: Okay, Sky, now that you have completed the obstacle course, it's time for you to learn how to defeat your enemies in battle.

-Sky: Dude, I don't need to know how to fight. I fought squids in the past, and I came out victorious.

-BajanCanadian: Sky, your tactic of fighting is rushing into the enemy while swinging your butter sword wildly and screaming '**KILL THE SQUIDS**!'.

-Sky: So!?

-BajanCanadian: Dude, you're challenging against Herobrine! I'm pretty sure he'll be we'll prepared and know every one of your moves.

(Sky ponds this for a while, then realizes the point of Bajan's argument).

-Sky: You're right...how am I going to fight Herobrine when he knows when I'm going to attack?

-CaptainSparklez: That's why we're here, Sky. I'm going to teach you every type of style of fighting. Each one is more unique than the other. Once you master all these techniques, you'll be able to dodge every one of Herobrine's attacks and strike back with your own. Now, the first lesson is simple. Be armed and alert. Do not let anything else around you distract you, got it?

-Sky: Got it!

-CaptainSparklez: Okay, I'm going to hand you a sword now. Remember, be on high alert. For every time you look in another direction, Bashur will throw a brick at you.

(CaptainSparklez throws Sky a wooden sword. Sky easily grasps it by the handle and gets into a fight position. He remembers Sparklez's words and looks directly at the Minecrafter, who in response, gets into a position as well. Meanwhile, Sky's friends look on in silence. Then, Jerome throws an apple at Sky. The fruit hits Sky in the arm, which throws him off-balance and out of attention. He angrily looks towards Jerome).

-Sky: Jerome, what the heck!?

(Then, Sky is struck in the back by a flying brick).

-Sky: (angrily) **OW! BASHUR!**

-Bashur: Sorry, dude. It's my duty.

-CaptainSparklez: Oh, forgot to tell you. I asked most of your friends to serve as distractions to help you become a better swordsman.

-Sky: (unenthusiastically)...Whoopee.

(Sky resumes his regular position. As some time passed, Sky was getting better at paying attetion as he stared down Sparklez, his friends occasionally throwing objects at Sky. Sometimes he doesn't notices them, then at some points he does, which results in him being struck by another brick. As the day starts to set, CaptainSparklez ends the lesson).

-CaptainSparklez: Congratulations, Sky. You've learned how to pay close attention to your subject in front of you instead of the others besides you.

(However, Sky doesn't respond. He remains in the same position, no movement whatsoever).

-CaptainSparklez: Um...Sky? You can move now.

-Sky: I wish I could, but my arms and legs are stiff from standing too long.

-Bashur: I can fix it!

(Bashur hurls another brick at Sky, hitting him in the back again and throwing him out of his position).

-Sky: **OW! FUCK! DAMMIT, BASHUR!**

-Bashur: Sorry again. And it wasn't to get you out of your situation, I just like to throw junk at you.

(Sky growls angrily as he picks up his wooden sword, yells manically, and runs after Bashur. Bashur yelps and runs after from the Butter God. Everyone else glances about as Sky chases Bashur for a few hours before finally giving up. Then, into the night, everyone in CaptainSparklez's treehouse, everyone is seen sleeping soundly. All except Sky. He is seen sitting miserably while staring at the bright-orange flame in front of him. Dawn stirs awake and sees her husband in front of the campfire. She gets up and pads over to him).

-Dawn: Sky, are you okay?

-Sky: Huh? Oh...I'm...I'm fine. Just...just thinking about the situation we're in. I'll be facing Herobrine soon and...there might be that 50/50 chance I'll win or I'll die.

(Dawn frowns upon hearing her husband balancing his chances of winning or losing. She sighs and sits beside him).

-Dawn: Sky...you know, you don't really have to do this.

-Sky: I have to, Dawn. I'm doing this for you, the others, CaptainSparklez and Bashur. Herobrine doesn't deserve to trap us on this island for the rest of our lives. But it means throwing my life away, it'll be worth it.

(Dawn sobs a bit under her breathe. Sky hears this and reacts by placing his hand under her chin, leading her face until she is facing him).

-Sky: Dawn, look at me...

(Dawn looks towards Sky, her blue and green eyes reflecting the figure of the fire. Sky speaks to her in a gentle tone).

-Sky: (gentle voice) If I die, the others will take care of you. Because we're Sky Army, a peaceful army dedicated to protect others and serving justice when needed.

-Dawn: (Voice breaking)...O-Okay...if you think that is what's best for us, then...just...please...fight Herobrine with every fiber of your being.

-Sky: I will.

(Sky kisses Dawn on the forehead and embraces her in a adorning hug. Dawn runs her hands through his ruffled chestnut-brown hair as Sky runs his hands through her pink and purple hair, straightening it out).

-Dawn: I wish there was another way...

-Sky: I wish there was, too, but...this is the only option we're left with.


	11. Ep 11: Combat Training

**Ep. 11: Combat Training**

**(Wednesday)**

* * *

(The days arrives over Herobrine's Island. At a particular part of the isle, deep within a wild jungle, a certain group of Minecrafters are seen, getting ready to train Sky. Sky is currently standing in the center of a clearing while every one of his friends are seen, encircling him).

-CaptainSparklez: Are you ready for the next part of your training to ultimately defeat Herobrine?

-Sky: I'm as ready as **BUDDER!** Shoot.

-CaptainSparklez: This part of your training will test your ability to deal with multiple mobs, test your fighting technique, and how long you can last in a fierce battle. When I count to three, everyone here will charge at you, and it's up to you on how to battle against them. Got it?

-Sky: Gettin' it!

-CaptainSparklez: Okay. One...Two...**THREE!**

(Within a couple of seconds, everyone rushes towards Sky, their training swords wielded. But just before Sky can retaliate, Bashur rushes in and kicks Sky in the crotch. Sky falls to the ground, clutching his private parts in pain).

-CaptainSparklez: Bashur, what the Nether is wrong with you!?

-Bashur: What!? You said for us to challenge Sky in a battle and that's what I did. So, in conclusion, he loses, I win.

-Kitty: Bashur, kicking someone where the sun don't shine isn't a battle. It's more like a diversion if you are held hostage by someone who's a male.

-Bashur: Say whatever you want, dude. That's _my_ technique of fighting.

-Kitty: (annoyed) I'm a girl.

-Bashur: I didn't ask for your gender, man.

(Kitty growls angrily in her mouth. Sky eventually gets to his feet, everyone returns to their original position).

-CaptainSparklez: Okay, let's try that again, but with no ball-kicking.

-Bashur: (Scoffs) Killjoy.

(Everyone wields up their weapons again).

-CaptainSparklez: Okay. One...Two...**THREE!**

(Everyone charges for Sky. The first opponent that Sky will challenge against is Dawn. He and Dawn step sideway and get ready to fight. But Sky doesn't physically want to hurt Dawn, so he gives her a heads-up).

-Sky: Okay, Dawn, I'll go easy on you. Now, if you start feeling any pain-

(Before Sky could finish his sentence, Dawn balances on her hands and does a spin with her legs extended, knocking her husband off his feet and hit the ground. She quickly gets back and aims the tip of her sword to Sky's head. She suddenly becomes worried that she hurt him).

-Dawn: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Did I do that too hard?

-Sky: (groaning)...I'm okay...I...I can do this.

(Sky musters up enough strength to get himself to his feet. Once he's back on his feet, he wields his sword and begins battling with Dawn. Their swords clash with each other, making heavy 'thuds' with each hit. With every move that Dawn does, Sky follows exactly. After a couple of minutes, Sky gains the upper hand, making Dawn slip her sword out of her grasp and aim his sword at her).

-CaptainSparklez: Very good, Sky. Balance and Coordination could use a little more practice, but overall, your recovery and attacks are very effective. Continue fighting the others.

(Dawn returns to her spot and watch intently as her husband gets ready to duel Bodil and Jerome. Bodil swings his sword at Sky, but Sky quickly blocks it with the side of the sword. The sudden force throws Bodil off and he falls to the ground. Then, Jerome rushes towards Sky. The Minecrafters clash their swords together and begin to fight. With each swing that Sky does, Jerome struggles to keep up with his sharp movements. Behind Sky, Bodil gets to his feet and starts advancing to him. Sky's sharp hearing detects Bodil's footsteps. Sky reacts by pushing Jerome back and jumps backwards, doing a somersault over Bodil. Bodil doesn't have enough time to stop and crashes into Jerome. Sky lands perfectly on his feet).

-CaptainSparklez: Very good reaction timing, Sky. Continue practicing.

(The next opponents that Sky will be facing is Deadlox and TrueMU. Deadlox immediately goes for the duel. However, Sky is also quick to react and easily blocks Deadlox's sudden swing. Deadlox's eye widens in surprise as Sky smirks. Sky slides Deadlox's sword off his, making the Minecrafter lose his balance for a moment. TrueMU then gives it a shot and bolts for Sky. Due to TrueMU's power in his suit, TrueMU does an powerful uppercut swing and knocks Sky's sword right out of his hands. Sky looks in horror his swing is thrown away from him and stabs into the ground a few meters from where he is. Sky quickly looks over to CaptainSparklez, who nods his head, letting Sky know that he has to come up with something to save himself. Then, Sky gets an idea. Before TrueMU can swing his sword at the Butter God, Sky quickly grabs the sharp tip of the sword. Summoning all his strength, Sky turns around and pulls the sword, bringing TrueMU with him and throws him onto his back. Sky lunges over him, does a cartwheel, and grabs the handle of his sword. Deadlox leaps over TrueMU, who is still lying on the ground, and heads for Sky. Sky swings his sword and knocks the sword right out of Deadlox's heads and aims his sword at him).

-CaptainSparklez: Excellent strategy for retrieving your weapon, Sky. Resume dueling.

(As the day advancing to the afternoon, Sky faces against the reminder of his friends without physically hurting them. Ssundee, BajanCanadian, Rex, Kitty, Crystal, and HuskyMudkipz. During all this, Kermit is seen hidden away behind a tree. He didn't want to be seen by anyone. He was still dreading the whole incident with the boat, and he still doesn't know if Sky will ever forgive him or not. Later on into the night, everyone had gone back of the treehouse, all except Kermit. He is currently seen standing at the base of the tree where the treehouse was and looking sadly up. He sighs heavily and trudges of into the jungle. At a nearby lake, he jumps into it and swims to the bottom. And since frogs can live underwater, Kermit has no plans of ever leaving the bottom of the lake).

-Kermit: (underwater) I guess this is my new home now...


	12. Ep 12: Target Practice

**Ep. 12: Target Practice**

**(Thursday)**

* * *

(The next morning, everyone had woken up and make their way to the glade in the jungle. CaptainSparkez is going to train Sky on accuracy and how fast he can take down enemies using swords or a bow. No one in the group seem to be aware of Kermit's disappearance. They were more worried about Sky's battle with Herobrine than the frog. Sky steps up to a platform. In front of him, about a couple of meters away, targets made out of red and white wool are seen, lying down. CaptainSparklez pads up to the controls next to the targets).

-CaptainSparklez: Okay, Sky, this is your last lesson of this week. Tomorrow, we're heading back to Herobrine's mansion and request him for a duel. This lesson is probably the most important and most needed thing of all time. This lesson will test you on speed, accuracy, endurance, and determination. When I flick this switch, a certain number of targets will flick up. There is only a 10 second limit to how long they stay like that. Your task is to take them using the bow in your hands. Got it?

-Sky: **GOT IT!**

(CaptainSparklez reaches over and flicks the switch. 4 out of 10 targets appear out of their stands. Sky aims his bow for the first target and fires. The arrow darts through the air and strikes the target in the middle. Soon after the hit, the target goes down. Then, Sky reloads another arrow, aims it, and takes down the second target. Pretty soon, he takes down the other two targets with only 3 seconds to spare).

-CaptainSparklez: Very good, Sky. Just keep training until you're able to take down all of with in only five seconds.

(While Sky is training with the targets, CaptainSparklez walks over to Sky's friends).

-CaptainSparklez: Well, the only thing we can do now is pray that Sky is able to defeat Herobrine and gets us off this island. I've taught everything he needs to know, and I hope you all grasped some of the knowledge of the lessons in case Herobrine decides to change his mind about Sky and go after any of you. Course, I can see that not all of you have really learned anything since we began.

(Everyone looks over and see Bashur randomly chewing on grass right behind Jerome).

-Dawn: (Sighs) You know, CaptainSparklez, with all this training and all, how would you estimate the chances of Sky winning the duel with Herobrine?

-CaptainSparklez: With all of the work that Sky has done, I'd say a 60% chance he could win and a 40% chance he will die.

-HuskyMudkipz: Those percentages seem pretty good to me.

-Jerome: Wait...has anyone seen Kermit?

-Crystal: Yeah, where could he had gone? We haven't seen him for a while.

-Rex: Why should we go looking for him? He's the one who got us all in this mess in the first place!

-Deadlox: Yeah, but we can't just leave him on this island. It would be the wrong thing to do.

-HuskyMudkipz: I'll go look for him.

(Husky takes off into the depths of the jungle. As he is traveling through the environment, he calls out for Kermit).

-HuskyMudkipz: Kermit! Kermit, where are you!? Dude, come on! We're not angry at you anymore! **KERMIT!**

(After he does a bit of walking, he comes across a lake. Husky then gets a mental idea on where Kermit could be. He crawls to the bank of the lake and dunks his head into the water. He looks through the slightly-lit lake until he sees a familiar green figure, sitting on a moss-covered rock. Husky figures out that it's Kermit. He lunges into the water and swims over to Kermit. He plants his feet on the bottom of the lake next to Kermit, who is looking rather sadder than usual).

-HuskyMudkipz: Kermit, what are you doing here?

-Kermit: Go away! I don't want to leave this lake!

-HuskyMudkipz: Dude, we're not going to leave this island without you! You don't deserve to be a castaway on this hell isle.

-Kermit: But I was the one in the first place who stranded all of you on this deathtrap. I deserve what I have coming to me. And now, because of me, Sky is going to die facing against Herobrine, just to save us all! (Voice breaking) If he dies, I'm never going to forgive myself...**CAUSE** his death will be **MY FAULT!**

(Kermit covers his entire face and starts sobbing uncontrollably. Husky can't help but feel sorry for the humanoid frog. He walks over to him and gently places an arm around the poor creature).

-HuskyMudkipz: Dude, this is not entirely all your fault. I mean, even if you hadn't boarded the boat, we would have still been struck by that storm. Come on...it's time to leave this lake.

-Kermit: No...I deserve to stay here...just...leave me alone...

(Husky sighs in defeat, not knowing what to say to the frog. He reluctantly gets up and steps away).

-HuskyMudkipz: I don't know what to say to you, Kermit. Look, if Sky makes it through the battle, I'll return here and tell you the news. But if he doesn't...then, I won't show up at all.

(Husky swims away from the frog, leaving him in the emptiness of the lake).


	13. Ep 13: Let Us Leave

**Ep. 13: Let Us Leave**

**(Friday)**

* * *

(As morning rose, inside the treehouse of CaptainSparklez, Sky is seen, dressed in enchanted butter armor. He also sports a bluecape with a butter pickaxe is embedded into it. He is currently enhancing his butter sword and bow. Everyone looks nervously as he enhances it to the maximum power. Once he's done, he turns to his friends).

-Sky: This is it, guys. Let's get going.

(Everyone nods silently and start to leave the treehouse. Before Sky can leave, Dawn stops him).

-Dawn: Sky...

(Sky looks up at his wife's face. He and Dawn embrace in a hug).

-Dawn: (Voice breaking) Please...be careful...

-Sky: I will, Dawn. And if die...I will always love you.

-Dawn: I'll always love you, too, Sky.

(Their hug lasts for a couple of minutes. They reluctantly pull apart and join the others outside. CaptainSparklez leads the group through the harsh jungle. Ocelots, hidden within the brush, glance with green eyes at the Minecrafters as they walk past them. After an hour of treading through the silent jungle, the gang make it to Herobrine's mansion. Sky steps up to the doors and purposely kicks them open).

-Sky: (yelling) **HERO-BITCH! SHOW YOURSELF! I WANT TO FIGHT YOU!**

(Inside, zombies and skeletons turns towards the doors. They start to aggressively approach the Minecrafters when a snap of fingers makes them stop. All the mobs look forward and see Hero-bitc-...I mean...Herobrine sitting on his throne. He floats into the air and glides over to the Butter God. The zombies and skeletons glare at Sky as their leader begins to speak to him).

-Herobrine: You want to duel with me, Sky!? Do you realize who you're challenging, pathetic Minecrafter? These bodies that you see before us are worthless beings who dare challenge me in exchange for their freedom from my island. Of course, they make the biggest mistake of their lives by doing that and now, they lie in shackles that will forever hold them in its deathly grasp. What makes you think you can defeat me?

(CaptainSparklez walks to Sky's side to defend him).

-CaptainSparklez: Sky will beat you because I have trained like there was no tomorrow!

-Herobrine: Ah...CaptainSparklez...the Minecrafter who desperately tried to escape my island and yet amazingly, has eluded all my attempts for me to track you down and break your neck.

(Then, Bashur walks to Sky's other side).

-Bashur: You're a frickin' psycho, Herobrine! **A PSYCHO!**

-Herobrine: AND then there's Bashur...the happy-go-lucky, carefree, energetic, humanoid watermelon. Ugh. Your behavior practically makes me gag. I'm just surprised you haven't challenge me yet. Otherwise, I would turned you into a fruit salad.

(Bashur gulps and hides behind Sky).

-Sky: Leave my friends alone! We've had enough suffering on this island. Now, I challenge you to a duel!

-Herobrine: Such feistiness in a weakling...that could prove quite a challenge. Alright, then, Sky. I begrudgingly accept your request for a challenge. Now, in the sudden event that you are able to defeat me, which I highly doubt...what do you want?

-Sky: I want you to provide us with a boat that we sail away in AND let Bashur and CaptainSparklez go free!

-Herobrine:...Sounds fair enough. But what if I win?

(Sky ponders this question for a while, then comes up with an answer).

-Sky: Then...you let everyone go and I stay here and you can torture me all you want.

(Everyone gasps at Sky's answer. Deadlox turns to TrueMU).

-Deadlox: What is he thinking!?

-TrueMU: I have no idea.

-Herobrine: Hm...very tempting...but could result in less victims for me to hurt...fine, then. Meet me at the arena on the west side of the castle in 10 minutes. Should give you plenty of time for you to say good-bye to your disreputable and odious people you call friends.

-Sky: I have no idea what some of the stuff you just said, but I'm pretty sure you were calling my friends worthless, which they are not! I'll meet you there. Ain't no way I'm backing down from this!

-Herobrine: Very well. Mobs!

(The zombies and skeletons look up to their leader. Herobrine points his hand to the west and every undead creature start to pad towards another set of doors, leading to the arena. Herobrine shoots a menacingly glance at Sky before heading to the arena. After he had disappeared, everyone gathers around Sky and persuade him to not duel with Herobrine).

-Jerome: Sky, don't do this! I don't wanna lose my good friend!

-TrueMU: Yeah, Sky, come on. It's not worth throwing your life away just to save us.

-Deadlox: Besides, we can always live here. We'll start a new life and...uh...we'll start a new place here. Should it Butter City or Margarine Town?

-Sky: Guys...I made my desicion.

(Butter walks up to Sky and whimpers at him. The Butter Golem also joins him and looks at him with desperate eyes. Sky sighs deeply as he makes his way away from his friends).

-Kitty: Ugh! He's so stubborn!

-Crystal: Yeah, but such bravery makes up his entire character.

-Ssundee: Well, there's nothing left we can do now. All we can do and go to the arena and pray that he makes it through the battle alive.

-Bodil: (Sighs)...Well, we better get going.

(With heavy hearts and sadness consuming their hopes, everyone hangs their head down and trudge to the arena doors. About a few minutes before the battle begins, through the doors, a large dome-like arena makes up the center of the large room inside. A heavy-chain fence encloses the entire arena, preventing anyone from entering it. At the bottom center of the seating out of the zombies and skeletons, Sky's friends are seated and are awaiting anxiously for Sky's arrival).

-Dawn: (praying) Notch...please...guide my husband to victory.

(Appearing in the center of the arena is a Wither Skeleton, dressed in an all-black suit with has a microphone in its hand).

-Wither Skeleton: Welcome to another Herobrine Challenge Show-Down!

(The zombies and skeletons moan or clatter. Sky's friends keep to themselves, not wanting to provoke any unwanted attention).

-Wither Skeleton: (Points to the left) In this side of the arena, we have our all-powerful, infamous, and most diabolical and feared being in all of Minecraftia, give it up for **HEROBRINE!**

(The sides doors open. Stepping out of the dark shadows is Herobrine. The mobs cheer in union for their leader. He is dressed in a enhanced dark-gray suit, blood-red trims on the arms and legs, and a all-red and gray helmet. Only his blank eyes are seen. He is armed with a blood with a red handle, red pulses flowing through the weapon. The Wither Skeleton turns to the right).

-Wither Skeleton: (Turns to the right) And on this side, we have a Minecrafter in our mist. He is from GeoCity in Minecraftia, he hates squids, he goes absolutely ballistic for butter, give it up (or not) for **SKY!**

(Appearing from the right side of the arena is the Butter God himself. The mobs boo at him. Some even start climbing on the chain fence to get at him. Sky is dressed in all-enhanced butter armor. He wields the Butter sword. He and Herobrine walk until they are where the Wither Skeleton is).

-Wither Skeleton: Okay, here's how things work. 3 rounds will go by. If one of you remains on the floor for 10 seconds, the other wins. Fight until one of you cannot fight anymore.

-Herobrine: This won't be too long. It'll be over quickly.

(The Wither Skeleton backs out of the arena. The entire audience outside of the arena starts to quiet down. Sky's friends look nervously as Herobrine and Sky take their fighting positions. Sky's concertation is not broken, for he was reminiscing the lessons that CaptainSparklez has taught him. He was currently remembering the first lesson; always keep your attention on your opponent. Herobrine smirks evilly as Sky grinds his teeth in determination. The Wither Skeleton appears again on a platform in the left center of the arena).

-Wither Skeleton: The battle will begin in 3...2...1...**FIGHT!**


	14. Ep 14: Battle to the Death

**Ep. 14: Battle To The Death**

* * *

**Warning: This chapter contains blood and intense violence. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

(Herobrine and Sky charge for each other. Both their arms swing up at the same time and they clash their swords together. Sky grunts as he is slightly pushed back by Herobrine's powerful force).

-Herobrine: Let's dance, Minecrafter. I'll lead...you to your **DEATH!**

(Herobrine pushes Sky backwards. Sky loses his footing for a second, but regains his balance. Sky retaliates by sprinting to Herobrine and swipes his sword. However, Herobrine blocks it using his sword. He swings Sky's sword out of the way and swipes it to the unaware Minecrafter. Sky yelps in pain as the tip of his sword cuts his face, leaving a bloody cut near the brim of his cheek. His friends, meanwhile, wince in pain upon hearing Sky's cry).

-HuskyMudkipz: Man, I can't believe this. A few seconds into the battle and Herobrine already has marked Sky with a cut!

-Bashur: (yelling) **COME ON, SKY! SHOW THAT DEVIL WHO'S BOSS!**

(Meanwhile, back in the battle, Herobrine begins to clash his sword against Sky's. Sky, however, is quick with his sword and blocks every swing that Herobrine makes. The evil being gets more frustrated with each swing that is blocked by the Minecrafter. He decides to get the upper hand in this battle. After one more block by Sky, Herobrine gets down on one hand and does a full leg-spin, sending Sky on his back to the floor. Herobrine quickly gets up and aims the sword for Sky's head. Sky gasps as he sees the tip of Herobrine's sword aimed right at him. Herobrine stabs the weapon down, but Sky quickly rolls out of the way, resulting in the sword stabbing the floor instead of him. The sword become stuck to the ground and Herobrine angrily tries to fish it out. Seeing his advantage, Sky gets to his knees and stabs his sword into one of Herobrine's legs, cutting through the hard armor somehow and inflicting a large, bloody wound into his leg. Herobrine yells as Sky does this. He turns and uses his magic, grabbing the sword out of Sky's grasp and sends it flying away from him. His friends gasp in shock).

-Jerome: What the heck? That's cheating!

-TrueMU: Dammit! I wish we could do something about this.

(In the arena, Herobrine winces through his teeth as the wound in his leg causes him more pain and more blood to spew out, the color is unusually a darker shade of red. He manages to grab his sword from the ground. Sky gets to his feet. Herobrine starts swinging his sword, but Sky starts dodging each swing. During this, Sky remembers the second lesson that CaptainSparklez taught him; always be quick on your feet and have a plan. As Sky continues to dodge each attack, Herobrine becomes even more furious, his opponent dodging each of his attacks. After a few minutes pass, Sky starts to get tired, but keeps up with avoiding the attacks. However, when Herobrine swing one more time, his right foot slips from under him. Sky yells in agony. He looks up and sees Herobrine about to stab him when the Wither Skeleton calls out, the first round was over).

-Wither Skeleton: Time is up! Return to your sides and prepared yourself for round two!

(Herobrine lowers his sword and trudges back to his side. Sky gets back up on his feet and limps away to his side. His injures so far is just a cut to his cheek and a sprained ankle. When he goes through the doors, he puts up a small bandage and covers his bleeding cut. However, he looks around and doesn't see any supplies for a sprained ankle. Then, he hears the Wither Skeleton call out for him and Herobrine to get ready for round 2. Sky sighs heavily, knowing he'll have to battle Herobrine with a hurt ankle. He walks out the doors and gets to the center of the arena. The Wither Skeleton hands Sky his sword back. Sky looks over and sees Herobrine. His right leg is wrapped up in bandages, his blood soaking it).

-Wither Skeleton: Get ready...

(The Wither Skeleton exits the arena as the opponents get ready to battle it out again).

-Wither Skeleton: 3...2...1...**FIGHT!**

(Herobrine dashes to Sky first and with one powerful swipe, he uppercuts Sky's sword out of his hand. Sky looks in horror as his sword is sent into the right side of the arena, a far away distance from where he currently is. He turns back around, but is soon met in the face with Herobrine's fist. The force of the punch leaves Sky with a cut on his mouth and several of his teeth break. Sky stumbles back for a bit and wipes a bit of his blood off his mouth. He decides to face against Herobrine, using only his hands. The Butter God readies a fist and advances to Herobrine. But then, Herobrine grabs his fist in mid-air. Slowly and sadistically, he twists Sky's fist, making a few bones of his crack. Sky grunts in pain as the evil god continues to twist his hand. Sky kicks Herobrine in the stomach, throwing him back a few feet from him. Herobrine growls menacingly as his white eyes flash to a blood red).

-Herobrine: I wasn't going to do this, but you have left me with no other choice.

(Herobrine activates his sword's powers. He swings the sword in front of him as a red pigment starts to envelope the entire weapon, making it glow. He charges for Sky. The poor Minecrafter doesn't have enough time to dodge the villain's attack. Herobrine starts to slice and cut Sky, breaking through his armor and leaving nasty, infected cuts all over the Minecrafter. His friends look away as their best friend is pulverized by the devil god. As Herobrine's attacks become more powerful and aggressive, Sky's armor begins to fall apart, revealing more vulnerable spots where Herobrine can inflict more pain on him. Sky desperately tries to block each swing, but it only leaves him with more cuts. Before the time ends, Herobrine aims his sword and cuts through Sky's left arm, making him howl in pain. Herobrine starts to shove the sword back and forth rapidly, causing mroe blood to gush out. His friends gasp as the Wither Skeleton ends the second round).

-Wither Skeleton: Time is up. Return to your sides and prepare for the final round.

(Herobrine chuckles evilly as he turns and goes to his side. Sky pants painfully and trudges to his side. The injures on him have become more worse. Multiple cuts, small or large, infected or not infected, decorated his entire body. His clothing is torn, soaking in his blood. The only piece of armor that he has now is his butter helmet. His cape is torn from the bottom. Sky looks around for something to help him, but his vision starts to become blurry. Sky shakes his head as he tries to find his vision, but when the Wither Skeleton calls for his return to the arena, he has no other option left but to comply. He painfully steps his way back to the arena. His friends become increaingly worried about Sky, seeing him in this condition. Herobrine makes his appearance, looking not as injured as Sky is. The Wither Skeleton walks between the fighters).

-Wither Skeleton: This...is the final round. One of you will win and the other will die. Get ready...

(The mob, once again, leaves the arena and stands upon the platform).

-Wither Skeleton: Round 3 will start in 3...2...1...**FIGHT!**

(Sky weakly lifts up his sword, but Herobrine is quick to react. He swipes his sword at Sky's sword, which cuts the tip off. The evil god swings his sword again, cutting off the middle base of the sword. Finally, He cuts off the remainder of Sky's sword, leaving only the handle for Sky. Sky tosses it away and intends to fight Herobrine with his fists. Herobrine chuckles to himself, knowing that Sky doesn't have enough fight in him left. Wanting to finish the battle quickly, Herobrine starts to brutally and endlessly stab Sky. In the arms, through his hands, even through his legs. He slices across Sky's stomach, leaving a large open cut. Tears strean endlessly down Sky's battered cheeks, the pain's so intense, like needles being punctured into your skin all at once. Herobrine then finishes his battle off by grabbing Sky by his shirt and punches him one last time. The pound breaks the left side of Sky's sunglasses and sends him colliding to the right side wall of the arena. Sky falls to the floor, looking lifeless and lying in a pool of his blood. His friends shout out in misery as the zombies and skeletons cheer for Herobrine, who raises his red sword in pride).

-Dawn: (sobbingly) **SKY, NNNNNNNOOOOOO!**

* * *

**The next chapter will be the final. Can Sky pull through and save everyone or will he be the only person stuck on Herobrine's Island forever!? Reviews are very-much appreciated. Criticisms...um...try to keep at a low, please. They kind of hurt my feelings.**


	15. Ep 15: Never Quit

**Ep. 15: Never Quit...**

* * *

(As Sky lies across the floor of the arena, lifeless and no strength left, his friends call out for him to wake up).

-Jerome: Sky, get up!

-Deadlox: Sky! Come on, man! Don't give up!

-TrueMU: Come on, Sky!

(In the arena, while all of the mobs are cheering for Herobrine, Sky weakly opens one of his eyes from the broken part of his sunglasses, revealing a glowing buttery shade eye color. Barely alive, he breathes weakly as he hears his friends, begging him to get up and finish the fight).

-Sky: (thinking) Wh...what's the point? I...I lost. I'm trapped on this island for good...

(When Sky is just about to close his eyes and assume defeat, a familiar voice snaps him out of his thoughts).

-Voice: Sky!

(Sky reveals his eyes immediately. He looks around until he sees someone standing right above where he is, looking at him through the chains fence. It was Kermit. Sky barely lifts his head up and sees the frog).

-Sky: (deathly) Ke...Ke...Kermit?

-Kermit: Sky, you can't give up! After all that you worked for, you can't throw that away now! You're a hero and you always will be. Because...

(Sky listens intently at what Kermit is about to say).

-Kermit: **YOU'RE THE BUTTER GOD AND YOU NEVER GIVE UP!**

(Those immediate words give Sky the power, courage, wisdom, and determination that he has been looking. Finding his strength again, Sky pulls himself up to his feet again with no trouble at all. His butter amulet begins to glow a bright light. The mobs stop cheering and gasp. Herobrine turns around and see shocked to see Sky back on his feet again).

-Herobrine: Grr...why are you still alive!? I thought I killed you!

-Sky: (breathing heavily)...If there is one thing...that I have learned from all of this...it would be...**I**...**I**...**I NEVER GIVE UP!**

(Sky runs to what's left of his sword and grabs the handle. He points the damaged weapon upward towards the sky. Suddenly, the sword begins to magically glow a bright light. Slowly, the blade starts to grow back into place, repairing the sword. During all this, the light envelopes Sky, wrapping around his body and healing all his wounds and fixing his clothing. Herobrine looks in horror as Sky's friends cheer with relief. After the light eventually ceases, Sky is now seen wearing an all-butter colored clothing, a red cape with an butter ingot now stitched to it, and his sunglasses and amulet still shining a bright light).

-Herobrine: (shocked) Impossible! How could you have this type of power!?

-Sky: (booming voice) 'Cause I'm the Butter God! Let's finish this!

(Without warning, Sky zooms towards Herobrine. He swipes his sword through Herobrine's weapon, cutting it in half. The top half of the sword clatters to the floor as the evil god is only holding the handle of the broken weapon. Herobrine doesn't have time to react as he is punched in the face by the Butter God. He is sent flying to the left side of the wall. Herobrine gets to his feet and summons fireballs into his hands. He throws a pair at Sky. However, the Minecrafter swings his sword right before the fireballs can hit him, sending them both towards the evil god. The fireballs burn right through the evil god's helmet and scorch Herobrine in the face, making him scream agonizingly. He takes off his helmet, throws it to the side, and covers his face. He looks up and sees Sky standing over him. The Butter God lifts up his sword and aims it for Herobrine. Herobrine crouches down and waits for his ill fate. Sky growls through his teeth as he aims the blade for the villain's head. But then, a different voice in his mind tells him that Herobrine has had enough. So, instead of killing him, Sky lowers his weapon, steps over to Herobrine, seizes him by the throat and pins him against the wall. Herobrine pants panicky as Sky removed his sunglasses, revealing his buttery-colored eyes, shrunken to the size of a small square. He holds Herobrine in place as he speaks to him).

-Sky: (menacingly) You know...I could kill you right here and right now, but that would be taking it too far, seeing that you are the god of the Nether and without you, chaos would reign throughout Minecraftia. I...won this challenge. And now that I did, you're going to give me a boat so I can leave this damned island with my friends! And if you DON'T give me what I want, so help me, I will rip your eyes right out your sockets and slice off your skin until you're nothing but a vein exposed monster! YOU GOT IT!?

-Herobrine: (panicky) Yes! Yes! I swear! I...I won't try anything!

-Sky: Then...get going.

(Sky forcefully lets go of Herobrine. The evil god catches his breath and stumbles to the left side doors. When he opens them, a gang of skeletons are seen waiting for him).

-Herobrine: Skeletons, ready the boat for the travelers!

-Skeleton #1: What!? But-

-Herobrine: (angrily) **NOW!**

(The skeletons are startled by their leader's sudden shout and scramble away out of the arena. Herobrine hangs his head in defeat as he trudges away. Meanwhile, Sky had gotten out of the arena and sees his friends a few feet from where he is).

-Dawn: (happily) **SKY!**

(Dawn runs over to her husband. Sky lets go of his sword and embraces Dawn. The others come along and join the hug, so relieved to have their friend back. Even Butter and the Butter Golem join the hug, Butter rubbing his head affectionately across Sky's right leg and the Butter Golem wrapping his metallic arms around the entire gang, without crushing them, of course. Soon, everyone breaks apart and congratulate Sky).

-Jerome: Way to go, dude!

-Deadlox: Sky, out of all of the craziest stuff that you have ever done, fighting and scaring the crap out of Herobrine has got to be on top of the list!

-TrueMU: And now, we get to go back home with Sky!

(Everyone cheers as Sky looks around with tear-filled eyes).

-Sky: (Voice breaking) Thank...Thank you all so much! I (sniffs) I promise myself I wasn't gonna cry if I got out of there alive, but it's just too hard!

(Everyone 'aww's as they join in a group hug once again. After that, everyone turns and sees Kermit walking up to them).

-Kermit: Hey, you all. Sky...I'm sorry about everything. I ruined this entire vacation for everyone. I hope you can forgive me...

-Sky: Frog...after everything that I had to go through to save my friends...(sighs) I can't stay mad at you forever. I forgive you, dude.

(Kermit smiles warmly as he joins his friends. A while later, into the afternoon, everyone is seen on a expensive-looking boat, sailing through the rough waters with no trouble at all, on its way back to South Paradise Island. Sky is seen looking over the boat with Dawn, snuggling together).

-Dawn: Well...this vacation was a total disaster.

-Sky: Don't worry, Dawn. I mean, we still have enough time back at the hotel to still enjoy ourselves.

-Dawn: Yeah, I guess...

* * *

**(A day later...)**

* * *

(After a full 12 hours passed, the gang had made it to South Paradise Island. Bashur and CaptainSparklez were quite unsure, for their unwanted, long stay on Herobrine's Island made them unsociable to other Minecrafters, so they were going to stay in Paradise Island for a while until they can get their lives back on track. As for Sky and the others, they decided to make up for the lost time and enjoy the remainder of their vacation. Saturday morning soon arrives, and everyone is seen downtown in South Paradise Island, eating outside of a famous restaurant. While everyone chows down on various types of foods, Sky leans over to Deadlox and whispers).

-Sky: (whispering) Hey Deadlox, I'll pay you $40 if you can go to a nearby store, buy a bikini, and wear it throughout the day.

-Deadlox: (whispering) What the fuck, man? I'm not doing that! That'll be embarrassing.

-Sky: (whispering) How about $60?

-Deadlox: Okay, fine.

(Sky hands Deadlox the money and he dashes off from the table. Dawn wonders why Deadlox departed so early).

-Dawn: Um...where is Deadlox going, Sky?

-Sky: (mischievous) Oh, you'll found out...

(Dawn looks awkwardly. A few minutes later, Deadlox shows back, but only dressed in a gray bikini. Everyone looks over and gasp).

-Bodil: Deadlox...what the heck...are you wearing?

-Deadlox: It's a bra.

-Bodil: No, not that...

(Bodil gestures his hand over Deadlox's body).

-Bodil: This.

-Deadlox: Oh, it's a bikini. Sky gave me $60 if I came back dressed in this.  
-Dawn: Sky, what the Nether!? That's so mean!

-Sky: Oh, you haven't seen nothin' yet! Now, Deadlox, I want you go streaking down the road and yell 'untamable'!

-Deadlox: Not happening!

-Sky: I'll give you $50.

-Deadlox: (Sighs) Fine.

(Deadlox walks away and disappears behind the street corner. A few moments later, Deadlox appears again, running out of the corner and onto the sidewalks, bare naked and flailing his arms around like a manic. Minecrafters look in shock as the brunette sprints down the sidewalk).

-Deadlox: **UNTAMABLE! UNTAMABLE!**

(During all this, Sky and several of the others are dying of laughter as Dawn, Kitty, and Crystal cover their eyes and look away, not wanting to see the embarrassing and shocking act, performing right in front of them. However, the dirty act is short-lived when Deadlox crashes into the back of a police car parked on the side of the road. Everyone stops laughing as an officers comes out of the car).

-Jerome: Oh man, he's screwed.

-Sky: Well, if he goes to jail, we still have enough money to get him out.

(Moments later, Deadlox is seen wrapped in a green blanket as he is forced into the back of the squad car. The vehicle soon takes off, but before it can disappear out of sight, a few of Sky's friends shout out to reassure Deadlox).

-TrueMU: (yelling) Don't worry, buddy! I'll get you out!

-Jerome: (yelling) That is, if this vacation comes to an end!

-Sky: (yelling) And **DON'T DROP THE SOAP!**

Well, that's the end.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**-Hey everyone, KittyJen here. A couple of things to say right now. First off, I've been getting some reviews some people send in, accidentally calling me dude or bro in some lines. I might as well say this now. I'm a girl. My username says it all.**

**-Second thing: I just heard devasting news that Sky and Dawn had broken up in real life. When I heard this, I thought it was a joke. But when my little brother showed me Sky's page on Twitter, I immediately burst into tears :,(. Right now, I'm crying my eyes out over this terrible news. It's...just so horrible when a couple breaks up. In fact, I'm so depressed right now, I might not even start on 'SkyShorts Season 3' cause what's the point of making Sky and Dawn a couple in stories if they're broken up in real life? Anyway, that's all I'm going to say. Goodbye. ;(.**


End file.
